


My servant

by Lunar_Berry



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Aristocracy, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Berry/pseuds/Lunar_Berry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With nothing to do, Joel decides to entertain himself with his manservant, Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My servant

Aristocrats and servants

 

Joel rang the little silver bell, calling his manservant. Once he arrived Joel looked up and addressed him.

“Ray, could you bring me some Chateau Gruaud Larose?”

“Yes, sir.” The tanned servant bowed a little, glasses sliding down his nose slightly, and walked out of the drawing room.

While he waited, Joel picked up the 'Texas siftings' and immediately flicked to the section on finance. Being a successful business man like himself, his natural inclination to stock investment had served him well. Skimming over the sections, he found himself quite bored, and so threw it back onto the coffee table. After a few seconds he picked up his cigarette case just as Ray returned with his wine, the silver salver reflected in the dusty room.

“Your wine, Mr. Heyman.” As Ray placed down the salver he glanced up at Joel, deep brown innocent eyes that tranced him for a second. Whilst Ray poured half a glass Joel lit his cigarette, but put it out immediately afterwards as that bored him too.

“Ray?”

“Sir.” he replied.

“You need not feel compelled to keep up formalities alone, just call me Joel.”

The servant smiled, and blushed a little.

“I should think it lenient, given our current status.”

At this comment Ray's cheeks flushed more as he nodded and quietly acknowledged him with a small, “Joel.”

“Actually Ray, I must inquire, I think I might require some services today.” The younger man gave him a lopsided smile and inclined his head slightly.

“Certainly, Joel. Where should we adjourn?” As he said this though he was already turning to walk out of the room. Joel rose and slid his arms round his lover's waist. Lowering his head to rest beside his ear he muttered,

“I think the bedroom should suffice.”

The both walked out of the room, Joel smirking, and climbed the first flight of stairs.

Halfway up Joel skipped a few steps and began to plant kisses down Ray's neck, being rewarded with contented hums as he began to travel to his jaw.

As they neared the bedroom he turned Ray around and pushed him up against the door kissing him heatedly running his free hand down to the small of his back and pulling their bodies together. Pulling on the handle, they both toppled into the room, Joel pulling Ray around so he didn't fall, and pushed him down towards the bed, kissing his jaw and moving to nibble his ear. Falling onto the bed, Ray let his hands drift down his masters sides, turning his head so he could connect their lips, nipping them between his teeth and making Joel's breath hitch.”

Against Ray's lips Joel whispered seductively, “Take off everything, I want to feel your skin, I want to hear how my touch makes you hard, I want to see your every move.”

The younger man started to deftly pull apart his shirt with shaking hands, while Joel pulled of his shirt jacket and ran his hands up his shirt, teasing at his nipples then pulling away.

Tracing his fingers along Ray's hips he lapped up the small moans and the gasps he tried to bite back, and moved a knee up to his crotch while lifting his shirt of.

He pressed their foreheads together so he could look into Ray's eyes as he pushed against his erection, watching him inhale sharply and press his hips upwards.

Running his tongue along Ray's lower lip he smirked as the kiss deepened and picked up pace, their breathing became heavy as Ray grinded against him and with Joel grunting out and gasping slightly when Ray palmed him, only to bring his hand back up.

“Show me what you can do with that dirty mouth, I want to hear you gasp my name and scream for more, I want to hear your pleas and begs, your incoherent moans of bliss and your voice chanting my name as if its burned into your skin.”

Ray splayed his hands down Joel's thighs, getting drunk off the low moans as he grew closer to ripping off his pants and pulling at the waist bands of Joel's boxers.

He moved underneath him and pulled Joel to the edge of the bed, taking the thin fabric covering him between his teeth and pulled down, taking Joel's erection in his hand while puling down his own boxer slightly.

Running his tongue up the underside of Joel's cock, feeling hazy when he grunted, and swirled his tongue around the top. Hollowing his cheeks a little, he took the tip inside his mouth, humming, and jolted back a little when Joel's hips rolled forwards.

Moving down slowly, he felt the excess spit roll down his hand as he started to move up and down, pumping the bits he couldn't reach, and tugging at himself, pulling moans from him which resulted in groans of pleasure from the man above him, softly palming his balls which made him cry out.

Joel's hands moved to Ray's hair pushing him down more, rocking his hips so he was shallowly fucking his mouth, gasping and groaning until he felt himself come so close to the edge, breathing out a stream of “fucking Christ” and only giving Ray a moments notice with a drawn out “fuck, Ray” before cumming, throwing his head back shakily. Swallowing, Ray pushed himself up and kissed Joel with swollen lips, letting him taste the saltiness while running his hands down his back and shoulders.

“Turn over.” Joel commanded, his voice heady and shaky. He pulled out a bottle of oils but tossed them onto the bed in favour of pulling Ray's cock a bit, watching him arch his back, a thin sheen of sweat coating him. Still feeling a bit shaky, he pushed Ray up onto the bed fully and coated a finger with some oil.

“Push your hips up.” He had relaxed a bit more now, and so could please Ray more.

Slowly pushing a finger in, he moved in and out slowly until Ray moved with him, and then he added a second. Ray moaned this time, pushing himself down onto the digits. By the third finger he was already groaning out Joel's name. He whined when Joel took out his fingers, pushing his head down onto the mattress.

“Joel, I need you in me, for christs sake, fuck me.”

“Turn to face me, I want to see you when you cum, I want to feel your hand all over me.”

Ray had already turned and pulled Joel closer to him with his legs in a needy way, and took in a deep breath when he felt the tip of Joel press against him.

What he didn't expect was for Joel to push inside him so fast, he curled into him as he cried out and dragged his nails down his back while gasping for air.

“Fuuuuck, wait, oh god....”

Joel leant down and kissed him softly while murmuring, “sorry” but Ray shook his head while he breathed out heavily. He moved a little, pushed his hips out but pulled them back while inhaling sharply. Shuddering, he pushed a bit more and worked up a slow rhythm, thankful Joel wasn't moving yet, and after a bit of this he lifted his head to look Joel in the eyes whispering, “fuck me.”

It was all Joel need to begin thrusting into him, grabbing his hips and rocking forwards and backwards while Ray dug his nails into his back, begging for him to go faster while lifting his hips up, rolling with the movements. Joel reached down to pump Ray's cock, resulting in him barely pulling out moans while panting, his breathes becoming shorter as Joel slammed into him and bushed over the part where he-

“Oh, like that, just like that!”

“Fuck Ray, you're so tight, I bet you like my cock inside you, don't you?”

Ray could only cry out a yes between his moans as his vision went white every time Joel thrusted into him, as he reached further and further to the edge, finally cumming and rolling out the waves that rolled over him while Joel's pace became frantic, so he pushed his hips out till they hurt so his master could cum, pulling him close when he groaned Ray's name and fell to the side.

Wiping them both down on the sheets, Joel lay down beside Ray, pulling him into a cuddle while fluttering kisses along his neck.

“You know, if you didn't insist on serving me I would court you.”

“You are already Joel, I just like watching you while I work.”

“Hmm. Dare I say I like to watch you bend down?”

“It would be most impolite to, Joel.”

“Then I fucking love it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet for the people who don't wanna read 10 miles of smut. I'll write something longer in the not so distant future. Maybe.
> 
> Any requests for anything are all accepted, inbox me or go to the-mad-kings-butt.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
